hellcatfandomcom-20200214-history
Harribel
Tier Harribel is an Arrancar and the Tres (3rd) Espada in Aizen's army. Appearance: Harribel has white skin, green eyes, blonde eyelashes, and messy short blonde hair with three braided locks. She wears a variation of the Hollow jacket with a high collar, which covers the lower part of her face downward, while baring a good portion of the lower half of her large breasts. The jacket has a zipper running along its entire length, which is opened from the bottom upwards. The jacket's sleeves completely envelop her arms, terminating in black glove-like extensions at her extremities, resembling the appearance of a cat's paw. The remnants of her Hollow mask consist of the sides of her face, her mouth, and an extensive area below and around her neck extending down to, and also covering, her nipples. She usually hides these remnants from view with her jacket. The location of her Hollow hole is in her lower abdomen where her womb would be. Personality: Harribel is calm, taciturn, level-headed, and analytical, but at the same time very volatile if challenged. Yet she is often content with silently observing both parties until the fighting reaches its conclusion. She strongly opposes the notion of not killing others, as she views it as honourless. Yet surprisingly Harribel cares for the Hollows that serve her, being noticeably upset when she senses their presences fading, and angrily assaults Konstantin The Reborn seconds after their defeat at his hands. Abilities: Master Swordsman: Harribel possesses tremendous skill in swordsmanship, fighting on even grounds with Clara Renner, one of the most powerful Jedi and a famous swordsmanship prodigy. Harribel is ambidextrous, and can switch her sword from her right hand to her left. Highly Perceptive Combatant: While a woman of few words, Harribel has proven to be an intuitive fighter. She can see through a person's demeanor to determine what they are thinking about. During the battle between Konstantin The Reborn and Grimmjow, she noted how the two were similar, especially in terms of Amber pressure. Her keen intellect and intuition is proven in her initial fight with Toshiro, where she saw through his icy demeanor and identified his concern for his lieutenant. She sensed a small wavering in Hitsugaya's Amber when the arrival of Momo concerned him. Master Tactician: Harribel held her own in a fight against Toshiro, who used his abilities to counter her own, by taking advantage of his attacks for her own purposes. Cero: Charging a yellow Cero along her sword, Harribel can fire it in a very wide arc, following the arc of her sword swing. Sonído Master: Harribel has demonstrated incredible speed in battle, initially outmaneuvering opponents to the point of forcing them almost completely on the defensive. Tiburón: '''Tiburòn: '''In its sealed state, Harribel's Zanpakutō, while not particularly long, is unusually wide, and has the distinction of being completely hollow in the middle, essentially consisting of nothing more than the edges of what would otherwise be a normal sword. Its handle is purple, and its guard is as wide as its blade, with three small holes on either end, which Harribel uses to unsheathe it. The sword is longer than its sheath, and is worn horizontally on her upper back. Ola Azul: Pulling her sword back as it gathers yellow Amber within the hollow portion of the blade, Harribel launches it towards her opponent in the form of an energy blade projectile. She can keep the energy concentrated within the hollow portion of the blade, and unleash it in the shape of a ribbon when attacking. Resurrección: Its release command is "Destroy". Holding her Zanpakutō in front of her with the blade pointing down, Harribel, declaring the release command, is completely enveloped by a heart-shaped surge of water which closes around her to form a cocoon-like cyclone, which Harribel cuts herself out of. In this form, her clothes and Espada tattoo are gone. Her mask remnants become a collar, with extensions covering her nipples. She gains spaulders on her shoulders, which bear a resemblance to shark fins, and two ribbon-like protrusions on her back. A thin, spine-like structure forms on her stomach, spanning from her waist to the underside of her breasts. Harribel wears a mini-skirt consisting of bones surrounding a dark undergarment. She wears a pair of knee-length boots and elbow-length gloves. Her weapon takes the form of a broad pata, which resembles an elongated shark tooth, featuring an unusual hilt with a hand guard which completely covers her hand. The sword possesses gill markings along either side of the blade. Harribel loses her three braids, causing her hair to become messy, and gains two blue lightning bolt markings on both sides of her face. In this form, Harribel's natural abilities are enhanced. Water Manipulation: Her primary ability in this form is the creation and manipulation of water. The water used for her attacks is generated by the gill markings on her blade. Trident: Harribel infuses her sword with Amber, causing it to glow, and fires a high-force slash from her sword in a series of three shots. Upon contact, it can cause severe damage, cutting an opponent in half with ease. Hirviendo: Pointing her blade out, Harribel boils any form of water which comes close to it, including ice, and deflects it around her. La Gota: Harribel can condense large amounts of water around her blade before firing it as a blast which resembles a shark tooth. She can fire multiple blasts in rapid succession with relative ease. The blasts strike with enough force to demolish entire buildings. Cascada: Harribel launches a rushing surge of water at her enemy. The torrent of water is large enough to cover dozens of kilometers. Gallery: AllisonHollow2.png|Harribel appearing on Mandalore AllisonHollow3.jpg|Harribel with her blade drawn Category:Espada Category:Arrancar